The Two Stars
by hopefulheart108
Summary: When it comes to traveling across the stars, Wander and Sylvia are usually used to meeting new people and creatures, but they'll meet a certain creature they sure never seen before.
1. Chapter 1

Stars were the only thing the orange star nomad could see when he look up at the night sky. Wander lay on his back while stargazing at this sky. His blue zbornak friend was at the cave near where he is, sleeping. The star nomad couldn't help himself to look at the stars, even though he look at the sky billions of times before, but he never once got tired of it. Besides, the stars sometimes look different from every planet the two went to, so it was always different to look at from their size, colors, and sometimes shape depending on what event is going on.

Wander and Sylvia are now on a planet call Necchi. It was a rather regular planet compared to the other planets Wander and Sylvia went to. Mostly with glass plains like the one Wander was laying upon, very few villages, two or three lakes, and some forests, but there was a great mountain that the star nomad wants to get to the very top of it, which had a wonderful view of the place and he wants to see it.

Suddenly, something bright fly across the sky, quickly catching Wander's attention.

"A shooting star!" Wander said excitingly, trying to be quiet so Sylvia, or anyone that could be nearby who can be sleeping too, wake up.

_What should I wish for? What should I wish for!? _Wander thought quickly, closing his eyes tightly together almost like his life depends on it. _Wait! I know! I wish for a new friend! You can never have too many friends._

He open his eyes, and look around to see if his wish came true.

"Maybe it'll come true tomorrow." Wander said to himself, sounding hopeful for his wish.

The star nomad let out a yawn and said, "Well, I better go to sleep."

As Wander enter the cave where his friend is, he suddenly felt the ground shake, follow by a loud boom. The orange star nomad look around, but quickly shrugged it off like it was nothing.

He slept next to his zbornak friend, hoping for his wish would come true.


	2. Chapter 2

The orange star nomad look at the now morning sky as he rode on the back of his blue zbornak's back. Step by step, the two were getting closer to the top of the mountain, hoping to see the view from it before they could head off to another planet.

Sylvia suddenly felt a tug on her reins, making her stop in place.

"What is it, Wander?" Sylvia ask, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Look!" Wander shouted, pointing at something that was off of the path a bit.

Sylvia look to the direct he was pointing and notice it. It looks like a giant yellow star. With a closer look, the star seems to resembles more like a space ship.

The smile on Wander's face was much more bigger than usual, if that was even possible. The way this ship is, it's very obvious that it crash landed here.

"Come on! Let's see it!" Wander said, hopping off of his friend's back and ran to the star-shaped ship.

The zbornak sighed and went after her orange friend. Wander happily look at the yellow ship, wondering who, or what, could be in it.

_This must be the friend I wished for! _Wander thought, remembering the wish he made last night.

"Wander, you have no idea what's in this ship." Sylvia said.

"I know it could be a new friend." Wander said.

As if on cue, the yellow star-shaped ship open, revealing a pink creature. At first, the pink creature fell into the pile of debris made by its ship until the zbornak was able to pick it up by its feet and drop it on the ground.

"Poyo!" The creature said as it was able to get on its feet.

The creature was a pink, round puffball that could be maybe about eight inches tall with red feet, blue, oval eyes, and little, cute blushes on his cheeks. It seems a symbol of cute and innocent to Wander, or anyone else for that matter.

"Aw! He's so adorable!" Wander squealed, putting his hands together.

_Please don't tell me it's going to be like the time with the egg. _Sylvia thought, remembering the time. Although, it wasn't all that bad in the end.

"Hello there, little guy. What's your name?" Wander ask the pink creature, wanting to squeeze its cheeks ever so badly.

"Kirby! Kirby!" The creature said, jumping up and down.

Wander let out another squeal and ask his zboknak friend, "Do you think we can keep him?"

"No way!" Sylvia said.

"Why not?" Wander ask.

"Well... He might already have a home. Besides, where did you think he get that ship?" Sylvia said.

"I guess that's possible."

The orange star nomad turn to the pink puffball and ask. "Where did you come from, Kirby?"

"Pop Star." Kirby said.

"Pop Star? I don't think I've heard of that place, have you?" Wander ask his blue friend, who shook her head. "Well, I'm sorry, Kirby. We have no idea where this Pop Star is."

Noticing the sad and yet cute look on Kirby's face, Wander pat the pink creature's back and said, "Don't worry, little fella, we might be able to find this Pop Star during our travels."

Soon, a look of hope appear on the pink puffball's face and he smile.

"What are you doing?" Sylvia whisper to her orange friend.

"I was hoping he could join us. The poor fella is lost and have no way to his home." Wander said.

"Come on. He still have that ship."

"Um... I think his ship is kind of broken."

With another look at the star-shaped ship, it does look pretty damage up. Maybe not fit enough to fly to this Pop Star they keep hearing about. Even it could be able to fly, it probably couldn't fly all the way to Pop Star. For all they know, this Pop Star could be in another galaxy.

"Fine..." Sylvia murmured.

Wander let out another squeal and said to Kirby, "Kirby, would you like to join us on our traveling? We might be able to find your home planet on the way."

"Poyo! Poyo!" Kirby chirped, jumping up and down.

"I'll take that as a yes." Wander said. "Come on, Sylvia! We have to reach to the top!"

Wander quickly hop onto Sylvia's back. Kirby notice the orange star nomad holding out his hand towards him. He took his hand and found himself on the back of the zbornak.

"Oh, how rude of us." Wander said. "I'm Wander and this is my friend Sylvia."

"Wander... Sylvia..." Kirby said, trying out their names.

Wander let out one more squeal and said, "He's like a little baby."

Sylvia sighed, but said to Kirby, "All I have to say is... Welcome to the team."

"Poyo!" Kirby said.

_Okay, I guess he's kind of cute. _Sylvia thought with a small smile.

_Oh boy, I got my wish! _Wander thought with a wider smile than Sylvia's.

So, the three are on their way to the top of the mountain.


	3. Chapter 3

Wander let out a small sigh, relaxing on the picnic blanket of checkered red and white. The top of the mountain was quite a view, but he was paying some of his attention on the cute, pink puffball of eight inches next to him. He was very impress to see that Kirby was able to eat almost every piece of food they had, including a watermelon that about the same size as him.

"Wander, I think we should feed Kirby less food." Sylvia said.

"Why?" Wander ask.

"He ate every single thing we had! I think his stomach is a black hole or something like that."

"Oh Sylvia, he's probably just very hungry from being in that spaceship for who knows how long."

Sylvia sighed. His kindness have no end to it.

"I wish we can learn more about him, but he can't really talk that much." Wander said, tilting his head a bit.

When a idea came to his head, Wander said, "Ding!"

The star nomad pull out a box of crayons and some paper out of his hat, then place them in front of Kirby. With a smile on his face, Wander ask, "Kirby, would you like to draw? Maybe something about yourself?"

"Poyo!" Kirby cheerfully said.

"I'll take that as a yes." Wander said.

As Wander watch Kirby draw, Sylvia realized that they really don't know that much about this pink puffball. All they know about him is he lives at a planet called Pop Star, which might exist or not, and that he seems to be able to eat anything in his sight.

_Why did Kirby crash here? Maybe his ship have some answers. _Sylvia thought, standing up.

The zbornak was able to leave without being notice very easily. Wander seems to be very interested in what Kirby is drawing and what they could be while Kirby is... well, drawing about himself.

* * *

Sylvia look through the star-shaped ship, looking for clues about Kirby, but nothing much. Only a very small box.

_Wait. Small box? _Sylvia thought.

The blue zbornak notice a small, blue box in the ship, and pick it up. She open it up, hoping it would have at least one clue about the puffball. In the box was a small, yellow star that shined for only a few seconds until it stopped.

"What's this?" Sylvia said out loud, wondering what use could this little, star-like star do. "Oh, I got nothing on Kirby, but maybe I should keep it just in case. I guess I should just go back."

* * *

Returning back to the picnic, Sylvia could see Kirby still drawing, but there were some interesting looking pictures, which looks like they been drawn by a little child.

"Don't you think Kirby is creative?" Wander ask his blue friend, with a small squeal.

Sylvia pick up some of the pictures for a closer look. Even though Kirby draws like a child, she was able to tell what most of them are. Such as an apple tree, but the apple tree Kirby drawn seems to have a face on it. Sylvia was pretty interested in some of the unknown creatures she doesn't really recognize. For example, there was a creature that strongly resembles Kirby but more orange than pink.

The blue zbornak's eyes widen when she notice a creature that reminds her of a watchdog for its one eye. Only this creature was more in Kirby's shape, reddish-orange, and have two thick strands of hair on its head. Then she notice another creature with one eye, but this one looks more like a cloud with spikes.

_I know there are other aliens with one eye besides the watchdogs, but this is just plain silly. _Sylvia thought. _Yet I wonder who they are. Are they from this Pop Star?_

"What's this one?" Sylvia heard Wander said to Kirby, pointing the picture of the apple tree.

"Whispy..." Kirby said.

_A tree name Whispy? Who would name a tree anyway? _Sylvia thought.

"This one?" Wander ask, pointing at a picture of a creature that seems to resemble a blue penguin with a large hammer.

"King Dedede..." Kirby said.

_Kirby sure knows some strange people. I wonder if this King Dedede is like Lord Hater. _Sylvia thought.

Wander took his eyes off of the picnic for a few seconds, hoping to get another glimpse of the view from the top of the mountain. He was able to see the field of green he usually sees, but from very far away where he remembered a small village was, he notice a very familiar looking skull-shaped ship that he only knows have. Lord Hater.

"Sylvia," Wander said.

Sylvia look at the direction the star nomad was looking at and shouted, "Oh, come on! I swear he seems to be following us just to look for planets to take over or something like take!"

Wander put Kirby's pictures in his hat, and ask his blue friend, "What do you think he's up to this time?"

"I don't know, but he's no way doing anything good." Sylvia said. "Come on!"

Wander and Kirby quickly hop onto Sylvia's back. As Sylvia run as fast as she could, Wander could see a confuse look on Kirby's face.

"Well, our friend, Lord Hater just in case you are wondering, is trying to take over the universe, but we usually stop him from taking over a few planets or so." Wander said with that usual smile on his face.

"He's not really our friend." Sylvia said, quickly.

So, the three are off to stop Lord Hater, but Wander and Sylvia are going to discover something about their pink puffball friend they would never expect.


End file.
